


After all this time?

by accio_chris



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out, Blaine wakes up in bed with a stranger. Or maybe not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After all this time?

Blaine woke up with massive headache. He couldn’t tell if he was hungover or still drunk. He shifted a bit, and his lower back screamed in protest – he didn’t remember the last time he was so sore. Not opening his eyes, Blaine tried to call back the previous night. Memories flooded his mind. Flashing lights, loud music. Other men dancing around him, trying to get his attention. Alcohol, whisky and rum and something very sweet. Empty streets, building he saw for the first time. Dark staircase, big apartment. Strong hands on him, pulling him closer, taking his clothes off, roaming all over his naked body. Hot and wet mouth on his lips, chest, cock, ass. Solid, yet so soft body on him, hard, big dick up inside him. Screams of pleasure and _more, faster, harder_. Beautiful, dark blue eyes looking into his with so much adoration.

_Kurt._

Startled, Blaine opened his eyes. He didn’t recognise the room or the bed. Looking at the man next to him, he almost screamed, shocked. Here, in all the naked glory, was lying Kurt Hummel – his high school’s ex-boyfriend, a man whom Blaine hadn’t seen in almost 15 years.

  
They met freshman year, when Blaine’s family moved to Lima, and become fast friend, being totally inseparable. After over a year of mutual pinning, they finally confessed their feelings and become the McKinley power couple. But then senior year came, and with that college applications. They started to arguing more and more as the year passed. Both accepted into colleges of their dreams – Kurt in New York and Blaine in San Francisco – with broken hearts they decided that they don’t want to do a long distance relationship and it’d be easier to break up now, than later.

  
The first semester at San Francisco Art Institute was a living hell for Blaine. Depressed after break up, longing for his family on the other side of the country, overwhelmed with the amount of schoolwork, and notable to find any friends, he gave up. After spring break he packed his belongings, and without the word he left to Washington. With some help from his parents, he found an apartment and a job. In the fall, he started studying medicine at the Howard University. With time, everything in Blaine’s life fell into right places, and when on his fourth year he came across job offer as a federal agent, he didn’t hesitate a minute.

  
He had a degree. He had a job, and place to live. He dated, had his fair share of hook-ups, but couldn’t commit himself to long-term relationship. There was always a pair of piercing blue eyes in the corner of his minds, making it impossible to fall in love. So he was single, but overall happy.

  
And now, just couple of months after moving to New York, he found himself in strange room, in bed with his ex. How did it happen?

  
‘You really don’t remember?’ a voice said. Blaine looked at Kurt, who was awake now. Huh, he had to said his thoughts out loud. ‘You must drank more than I thought.’  
Kurt shamelessly sit up, cross-legged, and stretched, pushing his arms up in the air. He smirked, seeing how Blaine’s eyes couldn’t focus on one spot of his body.

  
'Hi.’

‘Kurt?’ Blaine whispered.

  
'Yeah, it’s me.’ He smiled, putting his hand on Blaine’s knee. 'Are you okay?’ Ha came closer, his expression changed, worried.

  
'Yeah, just... what are you doing here? Why I am here? Why did we...?’

  
‘You really don’t remember. Okays, so. We met at the club , this one guy was hitting on me and couldn’t take no for an answer. You must seen this, and you come to rescue me. After that, we talk a bit, drink even more and danced together. We walked to my place, because it was closer. You can probably guess what happened next.’

  
Blaine could hear his own voice in his head, slurred due to alcohol, begging Kurt to ‘do something, please, I need you so much, right now'. He blushed and shook his head.  
‘I think I remember now. But, Kurt. What does it mean?’

  
'Whatever you want it to mean. I know we didn’t part on the best terms. That’s something I’ve been regretting since the day it happened.’ Kurt looked at him, guilt and hope in his eyes.

 

‘I haven’t seen you in almost 15 years. I’ve changed. You’ve changed. But I...’ _still love you_ , he didn’t have the courage to finish it.

  
‘I’ve missed you. I still miss you, everyday.’ Kurt kneeled in front of Blaine, and covered them both with blankets. 'My only working relationship was with you. I can’t forgive myself for making you go, for not giving us at least one chance’

  
A lone tear fell from Kurt’s eye and that was what made Blaine move. He pulled Kurt into his arms, crashing their mouths together.

  
'God, Kurt, I’ve missed you like crazy!’ Blaine said, when they broke for air.

  
'Please, let’s try again. One more time.’ Kurt pleaded.

  
‘No.’ Kurt’s face fell. ‘I don’t want to try. Either we do it or not. No trying.’

  
Kurt looked into Blaine’s eyes, and saw they were shining with tears, but there was also a happy spark in them.

  
'Was that a Star Wars reference?’

  
‘Oh my, I love you so much!’ Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt for another kiss.

  
They still had to sort a lot of things, but one was sure – they were in this together. _Always._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all those references. Or maybe I'm not? ;)


End file.
